In recent years, with the development in the electronic industrial field, all kinds of electronic devices have quickly upgraded performance and largely increased computing speed. To enable constantly increased computing speed, the number of chips included in the chip set inside the electronic devices also increases. These chips would produce a large amount of heat when they work, and the produced heat must be timely removed from the chips to avoid any adverse influence on the performance of the electronic devices, such as reducing the computing speed of the electronic devices. Moreover, heat accumulated inside the electronic devices would cause burnout thereof. Therefore, it has become an important issue to efficiently dissipate the heat from the electronic devices.
Among various kinds of heat dissipating devices, the cooling fan is able to quickly remove the heat absorbed by the radiation fins to enable good air circulation and accordingly, has become a requisite part of most electronic devices.
Conventionally, the cooling fan mainly includes a rotor assembly, a stator assembly, and a fan circuit board. The rotor assembly is located to one side of the stator assembly, and the fan circuit board is located to the other side of the stator assembly opposite to the rotor assembly. The stator assembly includes a silicon steel seat and a plurality of insulating posts radially outward extended from the silicon steel seat. The insulating posts each are wounded by an enamel wire, which is electrically connected to the fan circuit board and electronic elements provided thereon. When the cooling fan is driven to rotate, the fan circuit board and the electronic elements thereon are electrically connected to one another to thereby drive the enamel wires wound around the insulating posts to generate magnetic polarities. The rotor assembly rotates under the effect of the magnetic polarities generated by the enamel wires. The electronic elements would produce heat and have higher temperature while driving the enamel wires to generate magnetic polarities. However, in the conventional cooling fan structure, there is not any means nearby the electronic elements for dissipating the heat produced by the electronic elements. Thus, the produced heat would accumulate on the fan circuit board and the electronic elements thereon to adversely affect the operation performance of the cooling fan, resulting in damaged electronic elements and shortened service life thereof.
In brief, the conventional cooling fan has the following disadvantages: (1) the fan circuit board and the electronic elements thereon are subject to poor heat dissipation; (2) the operation performance of the cooling fan is adversely affected; and (3) the electronic elements thereof are subject to damage and shortened service life.